National Anthem
by kneehighbootsandhairgel
Summary: Kurt Hummel's life changed when he moved to New York. At 19, he's finding himself caring less about romance and more about being spoiled by his suitors. Kurt Hummel is a gold digger. But everything changes when he meets 34 year old Blaine Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know I haven't written anything in _ages_ but I thought I would try again. For starters, I know this chapter is very short but I kind of just wanted to introduce you all to the idea of the story, I promise they all won't be this short. Anyway, this fic goes along with the song "National Anthem" by Lana Del Rey who I love love love so much. In this fic, Kurt is basically a gold digger and loves to have a sugar daddy, which I'll get into more of that in the next chapter. Also, Blaine will be introduced in chapter 2.**

**By the way, Kurt is about 19 in this fic. **

**I really, really hope you like this!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Money is the anthem of success._

Kurt didn't know exactly how it started... okay, maybe he did but he didn't expect it to happen at all.

He decided to sneak himself into a bar close to his apartment to relax and just clear his mind of everything. He didn't really have anything wrong, he was just lonely, being in New York by yourself isn't exactly exciting. He just wanted to have some fun and maybe find someone new to hang around with. But when he went to the bar, he didn't expect to have men, actual grown _men_, offering him drinks left and right. So he accepted them, of course. He didn't pay for one single drink that night... and he liked it. He liked having older men buy things for him, a lot.

So he kept going to the bar whenever he could. And soon he met a man who wouldn't give up until he got his attention. He bought Kurt whatever drink he wanted, they talked, they danced and then Kurt let him take him home. Kurt wasn't usually the type to just go home with some stranger and hook up, but he was changing quickly. He was also extremely drunk and kind of turned on by the fact that this man was just blowing all his money off on him.

Kurt woke up the next morning wrapped in a very naked, blond haired man's arms and furrowed his eyebrows, not really remembering what happened but he could obviously figure it out himself. The last thing he remembered was this man buying him drinks and pressing his very noticeable erection into his ass, he didn't even know this guy's name. All he knew now is that his head fucking hurt and he needed coffee. The man next to him let out a soft groan before opening his hazel eyes.

"Mornin', gorgeous." He said in a husky voice, giving Kurt a lazy smile.

"Good morning..." Kurt said softly and looked over at the man.

"You don't remember anything from last night, do you?" He asked.

"No... I really don't. I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "It's fine, don't worry. Do you need anything?"

"Well I... I guess I could use some coffee and maybe some Tylenol, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not. I'll go make the coffee, you can come down with me if you want." He said before standing up and stretching.

Kurt couldn't help but stare because this man was absolutely gorgeous, "Could you tell me your name?"

"Michael." He grinned before slipping on his black boxers and turning to head downstairs.

Kurt laid there for a few minutes until the smell of coffee drifted up the stairs and into the bedroom he was in. He slowly stood up and winced at the throbbing pain in his head before pulling on his own boxers, letting out a small sigh and heading downstairs.

Michael looked up from the coffee he was pouring and smiled when he saw Kurt come down the stairs slowly, setting the mug on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Kurt said softly and smiled in return before sitting down at the island and taking a sip of the coffee, humming at the taste.

Michael poured himself a mug before leaning against the island and looking over at Kurt, just watching him for a few seconds before speaking, "So, did you have fun last night?"

"Well the part I can remember was pretty fun." Kurt chuckled and set his mug down, licking his lips.

"You are quite the party animal."

"Oh, no... I barely ever partied when I was home. This is the first time in I don't even know how long."

"Ah, well I had a good time... such a good time that I'd love to do it again. Maybe not get completely wasted that we can't even remember much of it though."

Kurt laughed, "That actually sounds nice. What were you thinking?"

"I just want to take you out to dinner or something." He shrugged.

"It's a date then." Kurt nodded with a small smile.

"Great."

Kurt and Michael went out a couple dates. And on those dates, Kurt learned a lot about Michael; he was 30, successful, and very rich. He also found himself really liking Michael, not that he was surprised. Michael treated Kurt right and spoiled him to death. So, he decided to give Michael a chance.

Kurt would never admit it, but he was definitely taking advantage of being Michael's boyfriend. He always got whatever he wanted and even if Michael said no to something, it didn't last very long because Kurt could easily change his mind with a quick blowjob.

So, that is how Kurt fell in love with the idea of having a sugar daddy. And he was sure Michael wouldn't be the only one. Sure, it was wrong to think that and it was wrong to know that he was going to get bored and eventually break up with Michael. And it was definetely wrong to be with Michael just for his money. Yeah, he was nice, sweet, and took care of Kurt, but Kurt was more focused on the money right now. And he didn't really think that would change... unless of course, someone new came into his life unexpectedly.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy.**

**Also, you can find me on Twitter: lambertsklaine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! First of all, I wanted to thank all who've given me such great feedback on this story, I appreciate it so much. :)**

**In this chapter, you will meet Blaine like I promised and you will also meet Rachel. _And_ you will get to see Kurt act like a spoiled brat, which I had a lot of fun writing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

2

_Money is the reason we exist._

Kurt and Michael dated for a few months, and it was nice. Kurt got anything and everything he wanted. But it wasn't long until Kurt got bored, just as he had thought. So he broke up with Michael and didn't give a single thing back. He didn't even feel bad even though he knew he should.

It obviously didn't bother him too bad because he was at the bar a few days later. He didn't go home to hook up with anyone this time, but he did make out with a few and gave out his number. Kurt also didn't have to pay for one single drink again and he loved it. He loved having all these older men basically worshipping the ground he walked on and giving him whatever he asked for, he never wanted it to stop. And he definitely didn't plan on having it stop any time soon.

xxxx

A week or so later, Kurt decided to stop by Rachel's, his best friend, apartment just to sit and talk. He hasn't gotten to see her much lately since she was busy trying to make it on Broadway and he was too busy being spoiled by many different men. Originally, Kurt was supposed to be trying to make it on Broadway too, but that was put on hold ever since he found out his new favorite thing to do.

"So, how have you been?" Rachel asked as she walked into her living room and sat next to Kurt on the couch, handing him a bottle of water.

"I've been amazing, actually. What about you?" He asked, taking the bottle from her.

She shrugged, "I've been okay. I'm exhausted from all of this theater and doing whatever I can do to get closer to Broadway but..."

"It'll be all worth it in the end, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She nodded. "I thought you were supposed to be doing this with me, what happened?"

"... I don't know. I just kind of want to relax and stuff right now." He shrugged, looking over at her.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "Well, where are you getting all your money? I see you have a new wardrobe. An expensive one."

"Uh, well, I still have some money in my bank account and some from my dad so..." He lied. He didn't really know how Rachel would feel about his choices.

"Kurt, there's no way you could afford this stuff. And you dad wouldn't let you spend _all _his money that he gave you on clothes." She shook her head, knowing Kurt was lying.

"He didn't really have a problem with it, Rach."

She frowned, "Kurt... are you- are you dealing drugs or something?"

Kurt looked over at his best friend with wide eyes, letting out a small chuckle. "Rachel, are you crazy? Do I look like I would ever do that?"

"Well I don't know! You've been acting so strange lately, Kurt." She explained. "You have all this expensive stuff and you're always out or something. And you're not even singing anymore! That's not like you..."

"I promise I'm not dealing nor doing drugs, okay? I'm not stupid." Kurt sighed.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because... I don't know how you'll react."

"Kurt, I'm your best friend. As long as you're not like, killing people for money, it's okay." She said.

He bit his lip and glanced down at his lap before looking back up, "Okay, well... I, um, I've had a few boyfriends... but they're more like sugar daddies. At least, that's what I mostly think they are."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "What? But you're a total hopeless romantic."

"I used to be. I just don't really care about that anymore." He shrugged and took a sip of water.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" She asked, bringing a hand to Kurt's forehead to feel if he was hot.

He chuckled, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just different now."

"Okay... it doesn't bother me at all though, if that's why you were afraid to tell me. It's your life, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and leaned over to hug Rachel. "You're the best, Rach."

"I know."

xxxx

Kurt was at it again. He had a new sugar daddy, Levi, and he had even more money than Michael did. Kurt was loving every minute of it, although he did kind of treat Levi like shit. There was no reason for him to, Levi was nice and caring, Kurt was just spoiled now. Very, _very_ spoiled.

"Babe, I really like these boots." Kurt said as he held the white, leather boots in his hands and admired them.

Levi came over and looked at the tag, his eyes widening at the price. "Kurt, they're $400..."

"So? What's the big deal? You buy me expensive stuff all the time?" He shrugged.

"Work isn't doing so well right now, baby. Maybe another time."

"No, I want them now." Kurt frowned as he held the boots closer to Levi.

Levi took the boots and put them back on the stand, shaking his head. "Not right now."

"Yes, right now. I want them." Kurt glared at Levi and snatched the boots back off the stand, shoving them into his boyfriend's chest. "Buy them."

Levi stared at Kurt in disbelief, "I can't believe you're acting like this. Don't be such a spoiled brat."

Kurt felt the rage build up in his stomach before he quickly calmed himself and stepped closer to Levi, smiling innocently. "You're right, baby. I'm out of control."

"You definitely are." He nodded.

"Maybe you should... punish me for acting this way in public." Kurt whispered lowly into Levi's ear, smirking as he ran his hand slowly up his boyfriend's side.

"I should... you need to be taught a lesson, don't you think?"

"Mm, I do think so... _only_ if you buy me these boots. C'mon, baby... I won't ask for anything else for a long time." He lied, pressing his body closer to Levi's.

Levi bit his lip, he was never able to say no to Kurt when he got like this. "I... okay, fine."

"Yay! Thanks, babe." Kurt grinned and kissed Levi's cheek before walking off to the cashier, swaying his hips.

xxxx

Blaine Anderson took his normal seat in his favorite coffee shop one morning, setting his large coffee cup and banana-nut muffin on the table before opening up the newspaper and begging to skim through it. The sun shone through the window and onto the paper as he read it, his hand coming up to scratch at the scruff on his face.

Blaine looked up through his glasses when he heard the bell jingle on the door and didn't expect to see the most beautiful man he's ever laid eyes on. The man who had walked in had perfectly styled chestnut hair and from what it looked like, the bluest eyes Blaine had ever seen. For second, Blaine had though he had died and gone to heaven because this man looked like an angel. He discreetly watched as the tall man walked up to the counter and ordered himself a coffee before making his way over to a table and sitting down. Before he could notice, Blaine looked back down at his newspaper and began to eat his muffin.

Kurt walked into the coffee shop and ordered himself his favorite mocha before taking a seat at an empty table. He was still with Levi but he was slowly beginning to get bored again, so he tried to stay away from him for a little bit. He knew he shouldn't keep going from guy to guy, but then again, he didn't care one bit. He really had no clue what had gotten into him lately but he also didn't care about that either. He just wanted clothes and shoes and everything he desired, what was wrong with that?

He sighed and picked up a Broadway magazine from the rack next to him, opening up and beginning to flip through it. He started to think about how he could be so close to being on Broadway already just like Rachel, but his thoughts were interrupted when by a soft voice.

"Any good shows going on?"

* * *

**Please review. **


End file.
